The Game Of Love
by Kasabe
Summary: What happens when international footballer meets a lonley exchange student from his town in England. well the Game Of Love. All Human. Unsual Parings


The Game of Love. Pt 1.

"McCarty to Whitlock to Masen, he shoots and scores!" The commentator yelled loudly from his box above the field as the crowd roared loudly in a celebratory gesture.

The team in red celebrated for a moment before the game continued in a similar fashion.

Three spectators stood out, one small pixie-like girl beamed brightly in her jersey with "Whitlock" printed proudly on the back as she bounced gracefully from her seat.

Next to her was a tall blonde-haired woman who sat inspecting her newly manicured nails with no regard for the game in anyway.

On the end sat a quiet mouse-like girl with a small notebook and pen in her right hand.

"Bella, put down that book and just watch the game" the pixie-like woman chastised,

"Alice I've got a report due on Monday, my psychology professor won't be too happy if I miss this deadline. And no amount of football is going to change that" Bella replied scratching wildly at the paper in her hand.

"Soccer, Bella, soccer. Even though we are in England, doesn't make me and Alice English, we are American," the blonde-haired woman replied in a bored tone.

"Thank you, Rose I am well aware of that, but in case you haven't noticed. I am English." Bella yelled. The three returned their attention back to the game.

"Masen shoots...defended by the goalkeeper" The commentator's voice rang out amongst the din of the game.

"My Jasper is one hot football player" Alice gushed loudly and sighed.

"Emmett is much better though," Rose argued. Bella rolled her eyes and continued her writing, ignoring the heated discussion going on next to her.

"Who do you like, Bella?" Alice inquired, her sudden curiosity spiked again.

"I don't think the whole point of the game is to debate who has a cuter butt, the point is to debate abilities." Bella argued back trying to avoid the question.

"Bella, cut the psychology crap and just tell us," Rose chastised. Seeing no way out, Bella mumbled a quiet answer and hoped no one heard.

"What was that? Did I hear Masen?" Alice giggled. Bella's face fell and the she realised they did hear her.

"Maybe" Bella squeaked back flushed with embarrassment. The full time whistle rang out loudly across the field, the final score 2-2.

"Jasper!" Alice yelled loudly at her boyfriend as he and his teammates walked slowly towards them.

"Rosie!" Emmett boomed out and laughed with the girl he loves in his arms.

"Emmett, if you don't put me down this instant i will make you sleep on the couch" Rose warned and the captor placed her down gently and hung his head in apology.

A throat was cleared from behind the embracing couples and a large figure appeared, his bright copper hair shone brightly in the cold April air. His intense emerald eyes seemed to shine brighter than the sun. That was Edward Masen.

"Hey, guys." His velvet voice radiated out across the field.

"Sorry Eddie" Edward cringed at the nickname "Everyone, This is the new recruit, Edward Masen!" Emmett boomed and punched him softly on the back.

"Hey, man. That game sucked." Jasper commented at formalities were over, the three footballers sighed

"Yea, but you win some and you lose some. Just as long as the winning out-weighs the losing, you're doing alright," Edward drawled out in his slight English accent.

"How very philosophical Mr Masen" Bella commented, a smirk appeared on his face.

"Another Brit, how refreshing" He sarcastically murmured and it was Bella's time to smirk.

"Emmet please go change, you stink" the blonde-haired woman wined and slowly pointed to the dressing rooms and then pointed at him in disgust. The boys laughed together and started a long trudge to the dressing rooms after one last kiss from the respective partners.

"I love my man" Alice gushed and Rose nodded in agreement.

"So, how were things with Mr Edward Masen?" Alice prodded the small brunette girl.

"He's the most arrogant, egotistical, self-centred man I have ever met." She replied with as much venom to sink the titanic.

And in two years, lost my mind but gained two special miracles and a footballer fiancé. Not bad if I do say so myself. This is my story in The Game Of Love.


End file.
